


Project Runway

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [33]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Dare, Developing Relationship, Fashion Show, Favor, Modeling, One Shot Collection, Responsibility, Serious, Slice of Life, Symbolism, cinderella dress, classical looks, dislike, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Daisy requires a model for her upcoming fashion show. She asked Della to model, who only agrees for the sake of her brother. How is this going to end?
Series: one-shots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 24
Kudos: 7





	Project Runway

**Author's Note:**

> This was done by Little-Ampharos, who permitted me to use it. https://www.deviantart.com/little-ampharos
> 
> (This was requested by someone on DA. Not that I remember anymore who they are. So I hope they can find it.)

Daisy Duck currently sat at her boyfriend Donald's houseboat kitchen table. In front of her was her sketchbook, which she was busy designing her new line. Daisy's new line was combing classical styles and incorporating symbolism into the outfits. Each outfit had to be updated and paired with a unique accessory. Additionally, she'd to think of hair, makeup, different models with different body types. So it wasn't an easy design challenge. But if she wanted to stand out and really kick off her career, she had to do something.

"How it is going, Daisy?" called out a loud voice, shattering her concentration. Growling, she looked up to see Donald's twin sister Della. Daisy had some mixed feelings when it came to Della. She accepts she was Donald's sister. Yet couldn't get over the fact she'd essentially abandoned her sons for a joyride into space. Also, her immaturity she didn't tolerate either.

"Hello, Della," she replied curtly as she looked back down at her work.

"Whatcha doing?"

"I'm attempting to reinvent the classic French look while adding the symbolism of ladybugs. It's not very easy to do. I'd appreciate it if you left me in peace."

"You need not be so serious, Daisy! Come on, loosen up some!"

Daisy looked up at Della again, being more firm in her voice, "Unlike _you,_ I take things seriously because you have to take things seriously. Life is not all fun and games. It would be best if you put in some hard work.

You surely don't understand the seriousness of holding a job or the responsibilities of being a parent. Seeing how it was your childish need to get a thrill that led you to be absent for a decade."

"Hey! That was uncalled for! Yes, I've made mistakes! But I'm trying to do better!"

"I call it as I see it. Donald is way more responsible then you. At least he understands life, not all fun and games. There is a time to be serious and actually work for what you want."

"I so could do a job! I can be serious!"

"Hmm, I doubt it," Daisy countered, only for Della to get in her face. "Listen here, prissy Missy! I can so do any job you give me! Nothing can stop Della Duck!"

"Hmm, you want to prove you can handle a job? Be serious about something? Then I've got the perfect job for you!"

Daisy's idea for a job was forcing Della to be one of her upcoming fashion show models. It was a big risk of seeing how this was her make or break moment into the fashion world. But she couldn't think of anything more serious then this. She hoped the seriousness of the event might make Della act mature enough to pull it off.

Daisy had redesigned an outfit to highlight Della's features and make sure not all the attention was drawn to her leg. The outfit played on the classical Cinderella dress but updating it to symbolize whales.

"You better not ruin this dress," Daisy warned her as the fashion show approached. "God! How does someone move in this thing?! And why would anyone need to wear it?!" grumbled Della backstage as they worked on hair and makeup.

"Don't grumble and hold still. We can't have you smudge your makeup!" the makeup artist said firmly as she tried to apply eye-shadow to Della. The adventuring duck bit her tongue and let them doll her up.

As much as Della's temper was rising from all this nonsense, she'd prove to Daisy she could be mature, serious, and responsible even if it killed her. She only hoped her sons hadn't made a bet if she could do this or not.

Finally, the show began, and one by one, the couples came out. First where insects, second were birds, third were water creatures. When it came to water, she was up. Once again, saying nothing could stop Della Duck, she put on a smile and strutted her stuff. Thankfully she didn't trip or rip the dress. She managed to pull of being a model for one night.

Though she'd proven she could occasionally handle something serious, there was still a long way to go for both female ducks to respect each other truly. But for now, Daisy was satisfied that Della hadn't ruined her fashion show. That she could be thankful for at the moment.


End file.
